Little By Little
by SpecialHell
Summary: Don/Adam, Danny/Mac, 10 chapters and barely a plot in sight. Some slight peril to our boys, and shameless use of Bon Jovi songs as a plot device.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Ok, so obviously neither Don nor Adam are likely to visit an underground club, but for the purposes of this fic (and my own twisted imagination) I'm saying they would.  
__This fic does contain some mild BDSM/kinky content. If that bothers you, kindly leave the fic and don't yell at me for it. There will be some Danny/Mac in later chapters, and the M rating it just for good measure._

* * *

Adam took in a shaky breath and looked around. It was almost too dark to see, and the pounding music made him feel disoriented. It wasn't a good idea to be here. He should just go home; go to bed. He didn't know what had possessed him to come to this place. He was about to turn and leave when his path was blocked by a well built man. Adam smile politely and tried to sidestep the man, but he moved to stop the lab tech.

"Excuse me," Adam said quietly. When he didn't move, Adam assumed the man probably didn't hear him. The man smiled.

"Let me buy you a drink." Adam shook his head, becoming increasingly worried.

"I was just leaving."

"But you just got here," The man replied with a smirk. "I saw you come in."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." The man grabbed Adam's arm when he tried to leave again.

"It's just one drink. It won't take long." Adam looked around, beginning to panic. He didn't know what to do to make this guy leave him alone. He turned back in time to see someone tap the man on the shoulder.

"Hey pal," A voice Adam vaguely remembered. The man turned from Adam to the person who had tapped him.

"Take a walk." As soon as he saw the man addressing him – all six-foot-something of him, Adam's arm was released.

"Hey, sorry," The man smiled apologetically. "I thought he was alone."

"Well he aint," Adam closed his eyes; trying to place the familiar voice in unfamiliar settings. When he opened them again, the man who'd been talking to him was gone and his arm was being taken by the other man. Looking up, Adam could just make out the features of the other man. Immediately he realised who it was.

"Flack?" Adam barely whispered, but apparently he was heard, as Flack's grip tightened on the younger man's arm.

Adam was led to a quiet back room. This room was lit better than the main floor, and Adam quickly registered the look of irritation on Flack's face. It was so close to anger that it almost made him flinch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The question was posed in a calm tone, and Adam got the distinct feeling this is how it felt to be interrogated by the detective.

"A-a friend of mine told me about it. I wasn't gonna come, but then I decided I may as well try, but now I wish I hadn't. What are you doing here?"

"What made you think coming here would be a good idea?" Adam sighed, knowing Flack was ignoring his question on purpose.

"I… Do we have to do this here?" Adam looked around worriedly. Flack sighed heavily. When Adam looked back, the detective could see the look of fear in the younger man's eyes.

"Ok, c'mon," Flack said softly, holding Adam's shoulder gently. "Let's get outta here." Adam smiled gratefully and followed along as Flack led him from the back room and out through the club.


	2. Chapter 2

Don sat Adam down on the sofa in his living room. Adam looked around nervously as Flack sat next to him.

"Ok. Let's start from the beginning," Don sighed. "Who exactly told you it was a good idea to go to that place?"

"A friend," Adam whispered, looking at Flack timidly. The detective's expression made it clear that wasn't enough of an explanation.

"An old boyfriend," He confessed quietly. "He said I'd like it there… said he could see it in me."

"See what?"

"A sub," Adam closed his eyes. "The willing slave is what he always called it. Said he could feel it come out in me every once in a while. He told me if I went there, I could find what I didn't even know I was looking for." Flack looked at Adam carefully. The lab tech's eyes were open now; looking down at his hands.

"It was a stupid idea," He barely whispered.

"You're right." Adam looked up at Flack. "It was a stupid idea. If you don't know what you want, a place like that can get pretty dangerous." Adam looked confused.

"I don't…" Flack stood up abruptly.

"What's your safe word?" Adam's look of confusion was now mixed with fear from Flack's sudden irritation.

"My…"

"Do you even have one?"

"I…"

"What about your limits? Boundaries? Do you even know what you like?"

"I…" Adam took in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." Flack sat down slowly, placing a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder and taking in a calming breath.

"That guy back at the club," Don explained gently. "He's a predator. Guys like him hang around places like that, just looking for a guy like you. You're inexperienced, and that makes you vulnerable. You don't know what you want; where you want it to go. And if you did, you have no idea how to make it stop. You could get yourself hurt, Adam. And I don't want that." Adam nodded slowly, his alarm subsiding. Carefully, Adam looked up at Flack.

"I didn't think… I should have thought about this."

"There's no rush," Don spoke softly. "You need to take the time to figure out what you want to get out of going to a place like that." Adam nodded. Flack was about to stand up when Adam's hand went out to stop him. He looked back at the lab tech, who was looking at him with a mix of worry and curiosity in his eyes.

"Help me?" Adam barely whispered. "I don't know where to start."

"Adam…" Don started slowly. "What exactly are you asking me here?"

"I… I guess I'm asking you to… I want you to be my dom."

~*~*~*~

Flack looked at Adam carefully.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Adam nodded hesitantly. "I need to hear it, Adam. I need to know that you mean it."

"I'm sure," Adam spoke as confidently as he could. "I know you, and I trust you. I could spend months trying to find someone I like. Then I'd need to build a relationship with them; learn to trust them. With you, it's all there already. And on top of that, you know what you're doing, so you can teach me everything I need to know." Don thought about this for a long moment; each second making Adam more nervous.

"Ok," Flack eventually whispered. "I'll train you." Adam smiled tentatively.

"Thank you."

"We have to go over some things first," Flack stood up. "You want a cup of coffee?" Adam nodded. Flack smiled lightly before going into the kitchen; leaving Adam to think about what he'd just asked.

~*~*~*~

Flack handed Adam a cup, sitting next to him. Adam sipped at the coffee slowly.

"There are a few things I need to know before we start anything," Don was keeping his tone as relaxed and comforting as possible. Adam nodded his consent and Flack sat forward slightly.

"Do you know what you're looking to get out of this?" Adam took a drink from his cup; clearly needing the time to think. Flack didn't mind. He'd rather wait and get a meaningful answer than have one immediately that Adam would come to regret. Slowly, Adam put his cup down and turned to Don.

"A friend of mine," He started quietly. "He's into this lifestyle, and he said the place he feels the safest is when he's with his dom. He told me that, when he's with her, it's the most content he's ever felt. I guess that's what I want. I want to feel safe. Cared for." Adam had been slowly averting his eyes as he spoke. Flack's eyes hadn't left Adam's face, but he remained silent. Timidly, Adam looked back to Don; not sure what he was expecting to see in the detective's expression, but relieved when Flack was smiling softly at him.

"That's a good reason," Flack almost whispered. "I'll try my best to give you what you're looking for." Adam smiled at Don, relaxing slightly.

"Do you have any previous experience with bondage or power play?" Adam shook his head hesitantly.

"Is that something you'd be interested in trying?" Don started to worry as Adam remained silent, but to his surprise, the young lab tech smirked at the detective.

"Can we use your handcuffs?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Take off your shirt." Adam was sitting on Don's bed; the homicide detective standing in front of him with his arms folded. Adam moved slowly; not taking his eyes off Flack as he began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were shaking slightly.

"Calm down. There's no rush." Adam nodded and exhaled heavily.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Adam nodded; slipping his shirt off his shoulders. Flack noticed that Adam was no longer looking at him. Sighing softly, Don reached out and touched Adam's face, making the younger man look at him.

"Relax," Flack almost whispered. "We're not gonna do anything you don't want to do, and I'm not gonna get mad if you take your time." Adam nodded again. Flack smiled and sat next to Adam on the bed. He stopped himself from touching Adam at this point; he didn't want to scare the younger man.

"Adam, there's still one thing I need to know before this goes any further, and I need you to be completely honest with me, ok?"

"Ok," Adam whispered. "What is it?"

"Are you looking for a sexual relationship with me?" Adam looked shocked at this question.

"I… I thought that was… included. I mean, isn't it part of…" Adam trailed off. Don laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Some people like to make it a part of their play, but traditionally it isn't. It's up to you whether or not you want to take that step." Adam blushed slightly.

"I'd like that, but I thought you and detective Angell were together."

"We were for a while," Flack sighed. "But she found out about my lifestyle, and it kinda freaked her out."

"She didn't want to…"

"I didn't ask her to," Don explained. "But I think it was just the thought of it that bothered her. She could barely look at me." Flack closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt Adam's hand on his leg. He looked over to the younger man, who was smiling timidly at him. Don felt himself smile back, placing a hand on Adam's bare shoulder. Adam closed his eyes at the contact. Don's smile turned to a smirk as he leaned forward and placed his lips softly to the flesh between his finger and thumb. Adam took in a deep breath and opened his eyes; turning his head to meet the eyes of the older man.

"Kiss me," Adam whispered; his request sounding uncertain. "Please?" Flack lifted his head, raising his spare hand to touch Adam's face. Slowly, Don leaned in, giving Adam enough time to change his mind. When it seemed clear that Adam wasn't backing down, Flack leaned in completely and captured the younger man's lips with his. The kiss was passionate and distracting. Adam didn't feel Don letting go of his shoulder, but he jumped when he felt something cold circling his wrist. Breaking away from the kiss, Adam looked down to see Flack's handcuffs. He looked up slowly to see Don looking at him carefully.

"I'll be honest," Flack said softly. "There's gonna come a time when the only real control you'll have is your safe word; and I can guarantee you'll like it that way. But right now, we still need to figure out what we're doing here. So I need you to talk to me, ok? Tell me what you want, and when you're not comfortable with something. You think you can do that?" Adam nodded slowly. Don lifted Adam's cuffed hand.

"You still wanna do this?" Again, Adam nodded, a small smile forming on his lips as he realised the fear he'd been expecting to feel wasn't there. Flack smiled back and pecked a kiss to Adam's lips before pulling the lab tech to his feet and leading him around the bed.

~*~*~*~

Adam took in a deep breath; keeping eye contact with Don as he subconsciously tested the cuffs holding him to the headboard. The older man was straddling his legs and smiling down at the lab tech softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam whispered. Flack nodded, absently drawing patterns on Adam's exposed stomach and chest with his thumbs.

"Why were you at the club tonight?" Don stopped his ministrations and looked thoughtfully at Adam.

"Honestly? I was still reeling from that last conversation with Jess. I needed to blow off some steam. To tell the truth, I was just looking for a quick hook-up." Adam's eyes took on light concern at this.

"Is that what you were looking for with me?" To his surprise, Don smirked.

"If it was, we'd never have left that back room." Adam nodded his understanding. Flack smiled and leaned forward; kissing Adam's collarbone lightly. Adam tilted his head, allowing Don better access. Smiling against the skin, Flack decided to test the waters. After a few more light kisses, he bit down on the soft flesh beneath his lips. Adam let out a soft gasp as unexpected pleasure spiked through his body. Don ran his tongue across the reddened area and was about to repeat the action when he heard a phone ringing. Pulling back, he looked down to Adam.

"That yours?" He asked; pulling Adam back to the real world. Listening for a second, Adam nodded. Getting off Adam, Flack took the keys and unlocked the handcuffs. Adam smiled apologetically at Flack before getting off the bed and retrieving his phone.

"Hello?" Adam tried to make his voice sound normal. "What… When?" Don looked at Adam worriedly when he saw the younger man's expression.

"How did it… Ok… Is she ok? I can come… Alright… Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for telling me. You too. Bye." Adam hung up the phone and sat on the bed. Slowly, Flack moved to sit next to him. Adam didn't look up from the spot on the floor he was staring at.

"Everything ok?" Flack asked softly.

"That was my sister," Adam mumbled, still not looking at Don. "My, uh… My dad died."


	4. Chapter 4

Flack looked at Adam silently. It had been close to ten minutes since the lab tech had told Don about his father, and since then he hadn't spoken or looked up. Sighing softly, Flack placed a hand on Adam's back.

"Adam," He whispered. Adam looked up at Don.

"I'm sorry," Adam said hoarsely. "We were in the middle of something." Flack shook his head.

"It's ok. This can wait."

"No," Adam replied immediately. "I want…" Adam put a hand on Don's leg. Flack looked into Adam's eyes; seeing the pain and the begging there. Understanding what Adam needed, Don pulled him in and kissed him hard. Adam was pliant under him; letting Flack kiss him as thoroughly as he could. Flack pulled Adam to his feet, still kissing, and slowly began to soften the kiss. He felt Adam sigh, and soon the lab tech was leaning on him for support; his body shaking.

"You don't have to be strong," Don whispered, pulling Adam in. "I'm here. I'll take care of you." This was all it took for Adam to break down completely in Flack's arms.

~*~*~*~

"I don't understand," Adam whispered, taking the glass of water Don offered him. "The man made my life a misery. He never loved me, and he told me as much every chance he got. I shouldn't be this upset that he's gone. If anything, I should be relieved."

"He was your father," Flack replied softly. "He was your blood. It doesn't matter what our families do to us; sometimes you can't help but love them. It's ok to be sad that he's gone." Adam nodded slowly, taking a sip of his water.

"I wish he'd been proud of me," Adam's voice was barely audible as he spoke. "Just once."

"You don't need his approval, Adam. You never did. The guys at the lab; Mac, Stella, Danny, they're your family now. They're all proud of you; I've seen it. And they'll always be there for you." Adam looked up into Don's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity and caring in them. "I'll always be here for you, Adam." Adam kissed Flack quickly before leaning backwards and retrieving the handcuffs from the bed. With a still-timid smile, Adam put them into Don's hands.

"Weren't we supposed to be figuring some things out?" He asked with something akin to a suggestive tone. Don smirked shortly before standing up and pulling Adam to him.

"I believe we were."


	5. Chapter 5

Adam wasn't sure exactly how he'd got to this point. It had been almost a week since his first encounter with Don at an underground club, and the entire experience had been a whirlwind since then. He'd learned so much about himself these last few days, and even more about Don. It had taken him a little while to get used to the dynamic shift between work and home with the detective. An entire conversation spoken to Don's shoes and being taken aside to explain the difference finally made Adam realise that in public they were just the same as they'd always been.

Adam smiled as he saw Flack walking through the halls. It may have just been in his head, but Adam felt like he was spending more time in the lab than usual. Adam forced himself to look away as Flack stopped in front of an oncoming Mac. It seemed the conversation was important, so Adam focussed on the task at hand. Catching bad guys was the most important thing, he reminded himself. He was so busy with his work that he didn't notice Don and Mac's conversation finishing or the homicide detective walking into his lab space. Adam jumped when he felt a warm breath on his neck. He looked up cautiously to see Flack smiling at him. Breathing a light sigh, Adam took a step away from Don.

"Something you need help with?" He asked as evenly as he could.

"No," Flack replied simply, his smile still in place.

"Well, I'm kinda busy, detective," Adam couldn't hide the smile that formed as he addressed Don formally. Flack's smile didn't waver as he took a step towards the young lab tech.

"My place. Tonight." There was no question in Don's tone, and Adam couldn't help smiling. Flack turned on his heel and walked out of the lab before Adam had a chance to answer. He didn't need to say it; they both knew Adam would show up.

Adam was so busy with his thoughts he didn't hear Danny sidle up next to him.

"Someone's got a new playmate," Danny whispered in something that was almost a sing-song tone. Adam looked across at Danny, blushing lightly but not confirming anything. Danny smiled knowingly.

"So you're Donnie's new sub." Adam looked shocked; afraid that they'd been too loud, or maybe Don had told him.

"I knew there was something putting an extra spring in his step, and whenever he won't talk about it; it's usually an SM thing. He's very private about that stuff." Adam still didn't know what to say. He was worried to reveal too much.

"Don't worry," Danny smiled. "You're secret's safe with me."

"I don't…" Danny shook his head; still smiling.

"When you see Don, ask him what he did for me. You'll understand once you know." With an almost imperceptible wink, Danny left Adam to get back to work.

~*~*~*~

Adam had barely knocked the door before he was being pulled through it. Don smiled down at the younger man; pressing him up against the door.

"Hey," Flack said softly. Adam smiled back.

"Hey." Adam's eyes slid closed as Flack captured the younger man's lips with his. The kiss quickly became heated, and Adam's hands settled on Don's hips. Flack nipped lightly at Adam's bottom lip; eliciting a soft moan from the lab tech. Flack pulled back; taking Adam's hand and leading him over to the sofa. Adam sat down softly; curling his legs up under him. Don sagged down next to him; smiling softly as Adam looked at him.

"Don, can I ask you something?" Adam asked carefully. Still smiling; Flack nodded.

"Of course. Anything."

"Danny talked to me today. He figured out about you and me, and he wasn't bothered at all. He said you did something for him. He said it would make me understand." Don nodded slowly as Adam fell silent.

"I helped him out, a few years ago." Flack wasn't sure how much information Adam wanted, so he paused and waited for Adam to react.

"How?" The question was quiet, and sounded a little scared.

"I taught him how to top," Flack replied. "He'd always been a sub before then, and it'd been fine. But he and Mac…"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Adam's eyes were wide. "Danny… and Mac?" Don smirked lightly and nodded.

"Mac's a natural dom," Flack explained. "So when he and Danny got together, it fit. But after everything with the Dobson case… Mac needed to let go. Danny could tell, so he came to me. I helped him out. It worked, and they're just as strong as ever." Adam shifted closer to Don; smiling at the soft look on the detective's face.

"That was sweet of you." Flack nodded. He chose not to draw attention to the relief he could feel coming from Adam. Don shifted his arms; an open invitation which Adam readily took. The younger man closed the gap between them; snuggling into Don's side, and resting his head on the detective's shoulder. Flack just held him there for a moment, enjoying the warmth coming from the lab tech. The New York native smiled when he felt a warm pair of lips at his neck. He'd quickly discovered that Adam liked to kiss and nibble at his neck whenever he got the chance. It was fast becoming the precursor to their sessions. It seemed to calm the younger man; making him more receptive to new things and so Flack was happy to let it carry on.

"Adam," Don spoke softly after a while.

"Hmm?" Adam's less than mumbled response made Don smile.

"I'd like to try something new tonight," Flack was still careful when he brought up these things; even if he knew Adam was distracted.

"Ok… what do you wanna do?" The nervous note in Adam's voice didn't go unnoticed, but Don chose to pretend it had.

"I want to blindfold you." Don looked down carefully to gauge his sub's reaction. Adam was looking up at him with a mixture of curiosity and reluctance.

"It'll help to build trust," Flack explained. "We can do it with or without you tied up; that's up to you. Just let me know how you wanna play it." Adam was silent for a moment; seemingly thinking it over. Eventually, he nodded.

"Ok," He smiled timidly. "Let's do it."

"How?" Don questioned. To his surprise, Adam's smile widened.

"You decide," he said softly but seriously. "You are the dom, after all. How do you want me?"

~*~*~*~

Don smiled reassuringly at Adam before settling the black silk blindfold over his eyes. Adam's arms were secured to the bed with bindings of the same material, and Flack was straddling his waist.

"Ok," Don said quietly; watching with fondness as Adam strained to hear. "I think it's time we bring in your safe word. What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know," Adam replied honestly.

"It needs to be simple and easy to remember. Just think for a minute; see what comes to you." Adam sighed lightly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he thought. Don's hands were drawing lazy patterns on the man's chest while he waited.

"How about… Arizona?" Don nodded; laughing slightly to himself when he remembered Adam was blindfolded.

"That'll do it," He replied. "Remember it, ok?" Adam nodded and was rewarded with a kiss. Adam leaned up into it, but with a soft chuckle, Don pulled away.

"Just for this session, I'm still gonna listen to anything else you say to get me to stop. But soon you're gonna have to remember to use your safe word." Adam nodded again, this time a little more nervously. Flack kissed him again before getting off the younger man and leaving the bed. Adam turned his head to the side; seemingly trying to gauge where Don was. Don smiled but remained silent; appreciatively observing Adam's body, half naked and stretched out on his bed. When it seemed Adam was getting restless, Flack approached the bed and sat down next to him. One hand went out to ghost over Adam's stomach while Don thought what to do with the younger man. The barely there touch was enough to calm what nerves Adam had, and he relaxed back into the sheets. Don smiled at this before leaning in and capturing Adam's mouth with his. They kissed slowly; Flack purposely drawing it out until he had Adam panting beneath him. Trailing kisses down Adam's throat and across his chest, Don stopped at one nipple, grazing it roughly with his teeth. Adam gasped and arched into the touch. Don smirked against the skin; slowly moving his lips further down Adam's chest. After a few more kisses, Don pulled away. Adam sighed at the loss. Moving down the bed, Flack settled his hand on Adam's belt. Adam jumped slightly but soon calmed. Don knew Adam could tell that they'd be going further tonight than they ever had, but still Don recognized that the man below him was far from ready for everything he had to offer. Sighing inaudibly, Don pulled himself back to the present. A soft smirk came to Don's lips as he looked up at Adam. Slowly, Don crawled back up Adam's body, his lips connecting with the younger man's ear.

"Do you have any idea," Don whispered. "How amazing you look; stretched out for me like this?" Adam gasped almost silently as Don pressed their bodies firmly together. He nipped at Adam's earlobe, eliciting a soft, choked sound. Smiling to himself, Flack ran his hands up Adam's arms; fingers ghosting over the black silk surrounding his soft, white flesh. Don couldn't stop the low hum that left his throat as thoughts of the weeks to come flashed across his mind. He laughed affectionately when he heard a responding moan from Adam, and soon realised he'd need to move things along; Adam wasn't trained for this amount of teasing, yet. Still with a soft smile on his lips, Don moved to hover over Adam's face. Immediately, he could tell the younger man sensed how close they were. It may have been unintentional, but Adam began lifting his head slightly, moving his own lips closer to Flack's. Relenting at the sight, Don closed the gap between them and pressed Adam back into the bed; his tongue going to explore Adam's mouth as his hands moved back to the bound man's belt.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam couldn't help smiling to himself as he stepped off the elevator and was met with the sight of Danny and Mac talking in the hall. It felt nice to know something nobody else in the lab did although, if he was honest, he figured Stella probably knew too. Adam averted his gaze quickly as Danny looked his way; missing the small smirk the CSI sent him. Forcing himself to focus on where he was, Adam made his way over to his lab to see what had been left for him to work on. A mix of relief and fear crossed Adam's mind as he turned to see Danny standing at the door.

"Hey Danny," Adam smiled as best he could. Danny smiled back as he walked into the room.

"Did you talk to Don?" Adam nodded slowly. "So he told you about me and…"

"Yeah," Adam replied quietly. Danny nodded.

"I don't need to tell you that this stays between us, right?" Danny's voice was quiet, as if he was afraid someone might overhear.

"I won't tell anyone," Adam almost whispered.

"Good," Danny smiled widely. "Now go grab your kit; I need you to come on a case with me."

~*~*~*~

Adam stopped shot when they got to the crime scene. Flack was there, babysitting a suspect. It was obvious the detective had chased him down; he was a little tousled and a lot annoyed. Adam took in a short breath; Don looked good. A soft laugh pulled Adam's attention, and he blushed lightly at Danny looking at him.

"Once you're done mentally undressing Flack, we've got work to do." Adam could barely conceal a smile. Danny walked on ahead, alerting Flack's attention. As soon as the tall man saw Adam, he broke into a wide smile. Together, Danny and Flack took the suspect to Don's car and secured him inside. By the time they got back, Adam already had his kit open and his gloves on.

"Where do you want me to start?" He asked Danny when the pair stopped in front of him. Danny was about to answer, but instead he reached for his gun hurriedly, as did Flack. Adam was about to ask what was going on, when he felt a gun barrel pressing against the base of his neck.

~*~*~*~

"Drop your weapon!" Don shouted. Adam was trying his best to remain calm, but the scared looks Danny and Flack were failing to hide somehow made the situation worse.

"Like hell," Came a gruff voice behind him. "If I drop this gun, you'll take me out in a second."

"Look pal," Danny tried to rationalise. "You haven't done anything too stupid yet, alright? So just put down the gun and we can keep it that way."

"Yeah, right," The man seemed to be speaking to himself. "Because holding a gun to a cop's head doesn't count as stupid these days."

"I'm not a cop," Adam mumbled; surprised at the sound of his own voice.

"What?"

"I'm not a cop," Adam repeated; louder this time. "I'm not even a CSI. I'm just a lab tech. I deal with fibres and puzzles all day. I don't have a gun, and…"

"Shut up!" Adam stopped talking immediately; forcing himself not to flinch at the harshness in his captor's tone.

"Ok buddy," Adam looked to Don as the taller man started to speak. "Let's just calm down, ok? What do you want?"

"I want you two to put your guns down, step away, and let my friend go."

"That's not gonna happen," Adam replied quickly. Both Don and Danny looked shocked.

"Adam," Flack started.

"No, Don," Adam seemed determined in his answer, but his lover could see the fear in his eyes.

"You're not letting a murderer go free." Adam closed his eyes as the gun barrel was pressed harder against his skin.

"Do you want to die?" The man whispered roughly in his ear.

"You shoot me," Adam spoke with more confidence than he felt. "There'll be two clips worth of bullets in you before my body even hits the ground."

"You really think they're that good?" The assailant sneered.

"Maybe not," A familiar voice behind them made Adam smile with relief. "But at this distance, I don't think I could miss."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mac," Danny breathed as the ex-marine pressed his gun to the back of the unknown man's head.

"Drop the gun," Mac demanded. The man complied immediately. Mac cuffed him roughly, as Adam moved away. He looked carefully over at Don. He could tell the older man wanted to comfort him, but neither knew how informed Mac was of their situation.

"How did you know?" Danny asked once the perp was safely in Mac's car.

"You didn't check in with me," Mac mumbled, almost shyly. "You always check in." Adam tried to suppress a smile at Mac's concern, but both he and Don failed when they saw Danny lean in and kiss him softly.

"Danny…" Mac started worriedly.

"It's ok," Danny smiled. "We're safe; Adam knows." Adam ducked his head as Mac looked at him. He felt Don's hand on his shoulder, and looked up in time to see understanding cross Mac's face. With a soft smile, Mac pulled Danny back in and placed a claiming kiss to his lips. It surprised Adam how easily Danny gave himself over; letting Mac hold and kiss him in the middle of the dank alley, with no regard for who might see.

"It's that commanding tone," Don whispered with a laugh. "Makes Danny weak at the knees." Adam laughed lightly, his hand going up to cover Flack's on his shoulder. When they parted, Mac and Danny walked back over to Adam and Don.

"Don, take Adam home," Mac said. "I think he's had enough excitement for one day. Danny and I will take care of things here. I don't wanna see either of you until tomorrow." Don nodded shortly before steering Adam towards his car.

"Yours or mine?" Flack asked once they were in the car.

"Yours; I like your bed," Adam mumbled, closing his eyes. Don smiled lightly as he put the key in the ignition.

"You rest," He said softly. "I'll wake you when we're there."

"M'kay," Adam let his head fall back onto the headrest as Flack pulled away.

~*~*~*~

Don shut the apartment door behind him as Adam leaned against his chest.

"C'mon," Don whispered affectionately. "Let's get you to bed." Adam nodded mutely; pushing himself up just enough to walk alone. They made it to the bedroom and Adam sat heavily on the bed. Flack smiled softly and stood in front of his exhausted lover. Adam closed his eyes as Don began unbuttoning the younger man's shirt.

"Don't fall asleep just yet," Don said; laughter in his voice. Adam opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. Flack finished undressing the lab tech before moving on to his own clothes. Adam crawled into bed and waited for Don to join him. He didn't have long to wait, and was soon enveloped in a strong embrace. It took Adam a few seconds to realise Flack was shaking. Adam turned over in Don's arms and looked at his lover worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"I thought I was gonna lose you," Don whispered back; kissing Adam softly. "I was so scared…" Adam kissed Don back quickly; wrapping his arms around the detective and pressing himself into his chest.

"It's ok," He said. "I'm still here. Everything's alright now." Don tightened his hold around Adam; kissing the top of his head.

"Let's get some sleep," Don whispered. He felt Adam nod against his chest, and waited until the younger man's breath evened out before closing his own eyes.

Flack stirred slowly at the sound of a ringing phone. The warm weight of Adam stretched across his chest made Don smile.

"Wh…" Adam's mumbled protests at Don's movement made the detective laugh softly.

"Phone," Flack said softly. Adam nodded jerkily and moved off Don, who reached for his phone and answered it.

"Flack," He mumbled. Adam looked curiously up at Don as the detective sat up fully. "Hey Mac, something up?" Don smiled lightly at Adam's dopey expression while Mac was talking. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in five." Flack hung up the phone and turned to Adam, who was now pouting.

"You have to go in?" He mumbled.

"Only for a little while; Mac needs me to sign off on the paperwork about today." Flack leaned over and kissed Adam before getting out of bed.

"You stay here; I'll call when I'm on my way home." Adam nodded, still pouting, and led back down. Don smirked at the fact that Adam was now lying on his pillow; breathing in his scent like it was oxygen.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Flack pulled the blanket up over Adam's shoulder before getting dressed and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mac," Don rushed to catch Mac in the lab. Mac turned and smiled as Flack approached him.

"Hey, Don. How're you feeling?"

"I'm good," Don smiled lightly.

"And Adam?"

"He's asleep back at my place."

"Good," Mac smiled. "I got some paperwork for you, it's in my office." Don nodded and followed Mac into his office. He signed the paperwork Mac put before him, which Mac took and filed.

"That's about it; you can get back to Adam now."

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?" Flack looked sheepishly at Mac when the older detective shot him an inquisitive gaze.

"No. It's just…" Don took a slow breath. "Mac, what do you think about Adam?" A short look of confusion crossed Mac's face.

"You're asking if I think he can handle the lifestyle," Mac eventually answered. Don nodded shortly, looking a little worried. Mac sighed a little and shook his head.

"Honestly, Don, I don't know if I can answer that. Adam's… he's the last person I would've thought of in this light. But, from what I've seen, he seems to really trust and care for you."

"That's what scares me," Flack mumbled. "I don't want him to think that going along with this is the only way to keep me." Mac fell silent for a moment, and Don waited patiently for him to finish thinking.

"Bring him to my place tonight," Mac said after a while. It took Don a moment to realise Mac's plan, but slowly he began to smile.

"Are you gonna tell Danny?" Mac smirked at this.

"It's always more fun when I don't." Flack shook his head with a smile before turning to leave the office.

"I'll see you tonight, Mac."

~*~*~*~

_# Is there anybody out there lookin' for a party #_

Don smiled widely when he got back to his apartment. Music was blaring through his living room, coming from the kitchen. Shutting the door, Flack followed the sound to the source. When he got there, he found Adam; dancing on the spot while he flipped bacon in a pan. The younger man obviously hadn't heard him come in over the loud music, and continued to sing along with the music.

"We. Got it. Goin' on…"

Flack laughed softly as he watched his lover sing to the bacon; swaying his body in time to the music. Stepping slowly, Don came up behind Adam and wrapped his arms around the shorter man; writhing their bodies together. Adam jumped slightly, but soon relaxed back into Flack and let him lead their movements.

"I never knew you were a Bon Jovi fan," Don said quietly once the song was done. He kissed Adam's neck gently before allowing the young lab tech to turn in his arms.

"One hundred twenty million albums, dude," Adam replied with a smile. "If you can't beat 'em…" Don laughed lightly and kissed Adam, who immediately reciprocated. The kiss became deeper than either had planned, and Flack had to force himself to pull away.

"Your bacon's burning," He whispered with a laugh; still half resting against Adam's lips. Adam didn't seem to care, so Don reached behind him and turned off the pan.

"Thanks," Adam eventually mumbled.

"Hey, listen," Flack said once he was sure Adam was listening. "Mac invited us over to his place tonight; that ok?" Adam looked uncertain for a second but nodded. Don smiled reassuringly before kissing Adam softly.

"You hungry?" Adam asked. "The bacon's a little crispy, but I could cook us something else."

"Why don't we go out? Let someone else do the work." Adam smiled.

"That sounds great. I know this place that has the best pancakes in the state."

"Perfect; let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Adam shifted nervously as Don knocked on the door in front of them. Flack rested his hand on Adam's shoulder; squeezing lightly.

"Don't panic," He said softly. "I'll be right next to you the whole time, and if you wanna get outta there, you just let me know." Adam nodded, just as the door opened to reveal a shirtless Mac, who immediately smiled at them.

"Come in," He said; stepping aside to let Adam and Don inside. Adam resisted the urge to look around and mentally document the kind of home his boss kept. The sound of Danny coming into the room made it much easier to stay focussed.

"Mac, who was at the door?" Danny stopped short when he saw Don and Adam standing there. Flack smiled almost apologetically at Danny, who was now wearing a look he fully recognised. Danny definitely knew a setup when he saw one. As soon as Danny turned to Mac for an explanation, the older man fell to his knees. Adam was surprised at the level of grace he possessed. The marine was now kneeling before Danny; knees parted, ankles together, with his hands behind his back and his head bowed. The youngest in the room never imagined he'd see his boss look so submissive. It seemed Danny caught on quickly to the game Mac was playing, because his expression changed subtly and soon his demeanour became one of confidence and control.

"Up." Danny stated simply, and Mac immediately complied. He rose to his feet effortlessly; never once looking up or moving his hands from their position. Danny grabbed the older man by the shoulder and turned him to face Don and Adam.

"So," He said softly, but with a dangerous edge to his tone. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on here, or should I ask Don?" Mac's eyes flitted momentarily to Don before looking right back at the ground. Danny chuckled low in Mac's ear before turning to look at Don.

"Care to explain here, Donnie? It seems Mac isn't feeling too chatty." Flack barely managed to contain his smirk as he felt Adam move closer to him.

"This is… Well, I suppose you could call it a demonstration." He explained. Danny nodded.

"And I suppose this demonstration is for your benefit, Adam." Adam looked up quickly as Danny addressed him; but the CSI was wearing a small, reassuring smile, and Adam quickly calmed. Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright," Danny affirmed; his attention moving back to Mac. "Here's what's gonna happen." Placing a hand on his shoulder; Danny moved Mac to face a nearby wall.

"You are gonna stay friendly with this wall, and I'll be right back. Don't move." Danny turned and left the room. Adam looked from Mac to Don and back again; worry taking over the slightest bit.

"Uh, Mac…" Adam's voice was barely above a whisper. Mac didn't respond.

"He won't answer you," Don supplied. "Danny told him not to move. He won't say a word until Danny tells him to."

"Did we get him into trouble?" Adam asked; concerned.

"He got himself into trouble," Don replied. "But I'm pretty sure that's right where he wanted to be." Adam nodded slowly; suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about Mac as if he wasn't there. Don placed a hand gently on Adam's shoulder, and the younger man looked at him.

"You alright?" He asked softly. Again, Adam nodded, just as Danny was walking back into the room. Both Adam and Don saw a glint, and quickly realised Danny was holding Mac's cuffs in his hand. Mac didn't move as Danny secured his wrists behind his back. He went willingly when Danny put a hand on his shoulder and steered him around to face Don and Adam again.

"So," Danny started cheerily; his arm going over Mac's shoulder so he could stroke the older man's throat. The movement seemed casual, but there was a distinct note of possession in the CSI's eyes. Mac was perfectly still under Danny's attentions. Adam could see that familiar tension in his boss' shoulders. Danny seemed to notice this too, and he brought his lips up to Mac's ear.

"At ease, soldier," He whispered, and immediately Mac relaxed. Danny continued to stroke his throat, and Mac let his head fall back onto Danny's shoulder. Mac let out a soft sigh as Danny's hand stroked down his chest; flicking across a nipple before coming to rest on his stomach.

"Y'know Mac, Adam is probably the most scared of you in the lab," Danny's voice was still low, but enough above a whisper for Adam to hear clearly.

"How does it feel to have him see you like this? For him to know you do this for me?" Mac swallowed slowly, but didn't answer. Adam guessed the older man didn't really have an answer, and Danny seemed to understand this too.

"Tell him," Danny's voice dipped again; toned to hold Mac's full attention. "Tell him why you let me do it. Why you give up the control you fight so hard to keep at work." Mac was silent for a moment, and Adam was afraid he wouldn't answer again. Slowly, he turned his head into the crook of Danny's neck and began to speak.

"You take care of me," Mac almost whispered. Adam could feel the sincerity in Mac's tone, and it caused him to step closer to Don; who was still holding his shoulder comfortingly.

"I spend too much time working. I forget to take care of myself. You always do. You know what I need, and you give it to me without question. Without judgement. I trust you with my life, and with my heart…" Mac didn't seem to know what else to say, and raised his head to look at Danny. The younger man smiled softly and kissed Mac, long and gentle. Adam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and leaned into Don's chest. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated, and soon Mac was turned and pushed against the wall. His back hit with a dull thud and Adam saw his arms strain against the cuffs. Adam knew there would be bruises by morning, and his reaction to this fact worried him. Danny moved his attention to Mac's throat, and the older man looked over to Adam and Don; lust clouding his usually sharp eyes. Smirking softly, Mac leaned in and whispered something in Danny's ear. Immediately Danny pulled back, reached into his pocket and undid the cuffs holding Mac. Adam felt the atmosphere shift, and looked to Don in confusion.

"What…?"

"Mac said his safe word," Don explained gently. Adam still looked confused, and turned to the other two men in the room.

"Mac?" Danny questioned. Mac smiled softly.

"It looked like Adam was getting in a little over his head," Mac explained, and Adam blushed at the knowledge that his boss had seen the desire in his eyes.

"I thought we could continue this alone?" He continued; turning to Danny. Flack couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You wanna get outta here, Adam?" He asked quietly. Adam couldn't seem to do anything but nod.

"We'll see you at work," Don smiled at Danny and Mac before taking Adam by the hand and leading him out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Don's back hit his closed door; knocking the air out of his lungs. He barely had time to breath in before Adam was there; kissing him for all he was worth. Flack went along with the sudden change, laughing breathlessly as Adam all but ripped the detective's shirt off and began kissing down his chest.

"Not that I'm complaining," Don eventually said. "But what's brought this on?" Adam looked up at Flack with a smile.

"I just… Seeing Mac like that…" Don's smile widened as Adam tried to explain himself before giving up and kissing the taller man again. He went along as Adam pulled him, still kissing, towards the bedroom.

~*~*~*~

Adam sighed softly, tracing patterns on Don's bare chest as the detective's arms curled around him protectively.

"What's on your mind," Flack whispered, placing a soft kiss on Adam's head. The lab tech looked up at him slowly, and Don could see what was wrong before he began to speak.

"I… This thing… I'm not sure I can handle it," Adam's voice trailed off as he pressed his face into the crook of Don's neck. The older man could tell he was preparing himself for rejection.

"Alright," Flack replied simply, his arms tightening slightly around Adam, who looked up at him with shock.

"A-alright?"

"Yeah," Don smiled down at him. "You didn't really think this would bother me, did you?" Adam looked sheepish, and Flack couldn't hold back a laugh.

"What? You thought I'd just walk away?" Adam blushed visibly, burying his head back into the neck of his giggling lover. Sighing softly, Don's tone became serious.

"I'm not going anywhere," He whispered. "Unless you want me to." Adam looked back up and shook his head vigorously.

"Then it's settled," Flack replied with a grin; leaning down to kiss Adam softly on the lips. Adam melted into the kiss and, when they parted, rested his head on Don's shoulder. A small smile graced the young man's face as he let his eyes slip close; confident that Flack would still be there when he woke.

THE END


End file.
